The Glee Project: Lucky
by TheGleekFromDeathlyHallows
Summary: Prompt!Story A collection where all the contestants of The Glee Project have a little bit of their story told.


It's quiet.

Michael sighs deeply as he shifts his position on the couch, and he gives the rec. room a once-over.

It's all very still, almost picturesque if you'd avoid the young man bundled up on the couch.

... He just couldn't sleep, all right? They'd finished shooting their Sexuality video earlier, and he just has this feeling of dread that someone he cared about was going to be in the bottom three.

The possibility? Scared the absolute shit out of him.

It isn't as if he doesn't care about Aylin, Tyler, Maxfield, Dani, Lily, Mario and Charlie, but Blake's his best friend and Nellie ranks a close second, with Shanna as a far third.

And although he's slightly biased, Michael likes to call them the best voices of the competition (along with Abraham on his good days.), and the possibility of one of them going home?

Yeah. _Scared the absolute shit out of him_.

So, he couldn't sleep and he didn't want to wake up any of the other guys, so he snuck out to the rec. room and stole one of the doona's Ali suggested they keep out if anyone felt like sleeping out on the couch.

Michael's never been so grateful for Ali's logical way of thinking.

He's startled out of his thoughts when he hears a distinct creak, which he just knows is coming from the girls dorm - only because all of the guys were dead to the world when Michael snuck away.

For a moment, he considers staying silent and hoping the unknown chick would walk past him and probably towards the kitchen, but when Nellie stumbles into the rec. room, he all but springs up.

"Jesus!" Nellie snaps a hand over her mouth and glances back at her dorm unsurely before turning back to Michael. "Don't _do _that, Mike!"

"Sorry," Michael grins bashfully, and Nellie rolls her eyes at him. "What are you doing up?" he asks before she has a chance to retort.

"I could ask you the same thing." She shrugs, taking a seat next to him.

"Just... a bad feeling, y'know? Didn't want to wake the other guys up." Michael explains, as if it's nothing. "Hey! I asked first."

"Same." Nellie's smile is frightfully grim, and he knows that they're thinking the same thing. (They're little group, the four of them. Sure, the whole house is a family - but Blake, Michael, Nellie and Shanna are the closest. At least, that's what Michael thinks.) "And I couldn't sleep through... someone's snoring."

Usually, he'd blame Dani, since the girl liked to snore like a damn lawnmower - but that's right! She was kicked off in Dance-ability.

"It's gonna be all right, Nell." He promises, and slings a casual arm around her shoulders. "I promise. I mean, have you seen yourself in that video?"

He sure as hell saw Nellie, and _damn_. That girl could pull off sexy when she needed to.

... He started internally cursing Erik for pairing him up with Shanna for the majority of the video. Why did Blake, Abraham and freaking _Tyler _get the hottest girl in the room?

Oop - bad thoughts.

"How do you even know?" Nellie asks softly, burrowing her head in his chest. "I mean, I had heaps of trouble! And I completely sucked at the homework, but come _on_, Charlie totally owned that." She sighs, and plays with his superman shirt. "I'm going to be in the bottom three, I _know _it."

He absentmindedly fiddles with her short hair before replying, "Come on, Nell. You have one of the best voices here. It's different to everything on Glee, Ryan'd be a fool to send you home."

Nellie glances up at him, with this small smile that makes his heart melt. "You think so?" she sounds almost afraid to _believe_, and that just sickens him.

"I know so."

They stay like that for a while, before he eventually falls asleep - and he can only hope that Nellie gets some sleep too.

As predicted, she lands in the bottom three with Ali and Tyler.

Michael doesn't feel so bad when Tyler gets kicked off, because he gets to hold on for Nellie for just another week longer.

And when Nellie practically tackles him with a hug, he knows that she's worth it.

* * *

**I wrote this before Sexuality aired, I think that's _very _clear.**

**But, if you like, feel free to drop of a prompt with a pairing or one or the other. (:**

**In relation to what type of prompts, I'm open to almost anything: AU, OOC, Supernatural type things, Contestants going to McKinley with Gleeks, etc. etc.**

**Shippings: I ship almost everything from the second season, from the first season... well, I'll try and write for any requests. :3**


End file.
